Andrea's fourth adventure
by LittleLucy10
Summary: Voldemorts assians have taken over the wizarding world, but Andrea and her friends are here to help. Based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh and by the way I have another livejournal and the username is littlelucy10, just like here, so it should be easy to remember. I decided tha tit was a mistake for me to delete my old one. Anyway.

Also, GUESS WHAT. My sister is here RIGHT NOW, because this weekend is her birthday so we're celebrating!!!! I'm so excited because she's going to be 19 YEARS OLD (she's supposed to be in college, but she's coming home this weekend. She goes to college about 45 minutes away from out house, so she often visits on the weekends, but this is special because it's her birthday) lol, sorry if I'm sounding incoherent, but I'm excited. Our house kind of is curved (it's hard to explain; basically our backyard is in between the two parts of our house, so it's like an open-ended courtyard), and my room is on one end and my sister's old room (where she stays when she visits) is on the other, so I can look in and see what she's doing, and wave, lol (when we were little we tried to set up a pulley so we could send messages, but it didn't work out very well). Right now she's reading a textbook!!!

Anyway, sorry about the hyperness, I doubt anyone actually read all that. lol. Anyway, back to the story.

Andrea was shocked beyond belief. _Voldemort has taken over the wizarding world?_ She thought. _This can't be true!_ She needed to talk to her friends as soon as possible, but they were all still locked in the closet! Quickly, she ran down and got them out. Everyone was asking questions at once.

"Hwere is Dumbledore?"

"Is he okay?"

"What is going on?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hold on not everybody at once," Andrea said, holding them back. "Okay, first of all, I think Dumbledore is okay. Voldemort had chained him to his bed, and he was sort of hurt and bloody-"

"WHAT!"

"- but he's okay now. Also, he told me something important…" she looked around at her friends. Ionia, who apparently wasn't used to getting up in the middle of the night, was asleep. Quickly, so as not to wake her, Andrea pulled the rest of her friends out of Ionia's earshit.

"You gusy, Voldemort has already taken over the Minestry of Magic," she said sadly. There were gasps all around.

"Thankfully we can now move about the school freely because he is not here anymore, but he will probably send some of his death eaters orand dementors to guard it, so we must be on our guard, and alert the others at the possibility of attack."

"Do you know where the rest of the students and teachers are?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes. Those that were in Voldemort's conduit when he crossed the threshold to this establishment were speedily and efficiently taken prisoner. The others are still at this time in the school, for the most part naïve of Voldemort's incursion." Andrea looked around at he friends. "We need to find the people still here, and then we need to resuce this taken hostige. Agreed?" They all agreed with Andrea.

Quickly, the group woke up Ioniak, explained the situation to her (she was very worried), and took off in search of the other teachers. Andrea hoped that Snape was still in the school, but she also hoped that she didn't have to deal with him. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be to the invasion.

Andrea found many teachers and students still in the school, such as Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe Goyle, Blaze Zambini, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and many others. There were more students than professors, probably because Voldemort considered them more of a threat. They did find young Professor Flitwick, though, and he came with them to find the others.

"It's very nice of you to rescue the others, Andrea," he said. "But how are planning to do it?"

"We'll figure it out," said andrea with more confidence than she really had.

The other students and teachers went to take refuge in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid's giant friends (Hagrid was there, too, so he could show them the way and make sure the giants living there knew they were firenzd). Suddenly, Crow had an idea.

"Wait a second, Andrea, you said that to go and rescue the people at the Ministry before, Harry took the kick-ass invisible birds. We could fly them!" Crow looked excited, and Andrea could see why. He had never read the books, but Andrea had told him about the threstrils, and he had always thought that they were really cool.

"Good idea!" Harry exclaimed. "I'll get them, because I can see them." He started off, and Andrea followed. Harry cast her q auertioning glance, and she said simply, "I saw my mother die." Harry could see that she didn't want to talk about it, so he declined from interpolating further.

Wordlessly they took the thestrils and brought them over to where everyone else was sitting. Andrea and Harry helped the people who couldn't see them on, then got on themselves, and they were off!

A/N: Oh and I forgot to say this before, but to the last reviewer of my last story: I know what a troll is, it is a mythical being that is actually a bit stupid (they have them in Harry Potter, you probably know that if you've read/watched the first book/movie). So if that is what you are talking about, yes, I now what a troll is, and I think it is immature and irresponsible of you to refer to me as one. If you mean some other definition of the word, I am sorry to say that I have no earthly idea what you are talking about. If someone could explain to me, that would be nice, thankyou.

OH, also, I forgot to ask this at the top as well: what is a flame? Sorry if it's a stupid question, but I don't know a lot of terms. I think someone may have told me before, but I forg0t (also, if it was in a mean review, I probably didn't pay much attention no offense). Like I said, I THINK I used to know, but I've forgotten (especially since I haven't been updating thist story so much for some reason). TAHNK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY I have another really big fan! lol sorry I'm a bit hyper again. Thank you so much for telling me what a flame is! Wow, it'd be so cool if I got some! But how do people know if I have flames if they've never read my story? And also, are you sure that that is what a flame is? Ariel-chan (who was my first really big fan) says that it is a mean review, so you two have conflicting ideas. Can anyone tell me who is right? Actually, no offense Ariel-chan but I think that Your Biggest Fan is right because A-Hard-Days-Night also agrees with that definition. So if it turns out that they are right, you can look at Your Biggest Fan's review to read the real definition of 'flame'. Thank you!!

They had been flying and flying and flying for almost two hours when finally Harry spoke.

"We should discuss what we plan to attain when we arrive at the Ministry of Magic," he said elopuently.

"Good idea," aspired Andrea. "First of all we should make sure everyone has something to do. If someone is just standing around idle, then they could be more likely to be attacked by Voldemort." Everyone else agreed.

"Right she we should have a 'game plan' for what to do, so that everyone knows their job and how to do it," Crow summed up. "Andrea, I think you should get the most dangerous job, because this was your idea, and because you are the one who found Voldemort and Dumbledore chained to the bed."

"Thanks Crow!" Andrea smiled. She did not think it was a good idea to look for danger just for the fun of it, but if they had to encounter it, she was up for the challenge.

Suddenly Ron cried, "Look, there it is!" and suddenly they were high above the Ministry of Magic, located entirely in the city of London, in England, which was part of the United Kingdom. Since Hogwarts was in Schottland, they had had to fly very far to get there.

"All right, so here's what we're going to do," Andrea said. "I will go inside and look around vor Foldemort. Then, when I have found him, I will give the signal. Harry and Ron will come out and attack him with wands. Hermione, you will use this distraction to your advantage and go into the back rooms and look for some clue as to how he is controlling the magic world." Everyone gave her questioning glances. "If he is really in powder, then he must have some special way that he keeps the whole wizarding world in control," Andrea explained. "He can't do it all himself. Okay, while Hermione is doing that Crow and Ionia will try to find where the Minister of Magic, among others, is being kept. They are probably locked up in a cell, so look there first." Andrea looked around. "Does everyone like the plan?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Okay then, let's go!" Andrea cried, and she ran into the building first. The others followed, but at a distance as according to the plan.

Andrea tried to quell her rising emotions of trepidation, dread, and hospility. She knew that at any moment, someone could pop out and grab her, or worse, kill her. And if something like that happened, the master plan would crumble around their fete. She could not afford to let that happen.

Little did she know, but someone was tracking her every move. Someone who wasn't quite sure whether she wanted to let Andrea live, to keep her alive for her own amusement, or kill her on the spot. But she was getting closer and closer to a decision, and she had all the resources to kill her if she wanted. Little did Andrea know, but the fate of her life rested in the hands of the person she least expected…

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! OH NO! Thank you for reading my story! Please leave me some flames!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh now I see what you mean about flames. Thank you Your Biggest Fan!!

Andrea turned around, and she saw standing there…

Christina! "Christina, what are you doing here?" Andrea asked. Christsina looked shocked that Andrea had seen her, and also like she didn't know what to do.

"Oh, ummm…" Christina shuffled her feet. "I am, ummm, here to help you guys."

Andrea looked at her kindly, knowing that something was up. "Christina, you have rejected my adavces ever since I first tried to help you. What's wrong?"

Christina looked down at the floor and didn't say anything.

Andrea remembered that she had been affected by Ionia. "Listen, I have helped people before. I helped Ionia, when she was being abused by her mother who worked for Voldemort. And I was able to get her away from her mother. So if anything is wrong in your life, please don't hesistate to tell me what it is. I'm sure I can help you, I promise." Andrea smiled hopefully. She hoped that Christina would understand.

Christina took a deep breath. "Okay, I have not been honest about why I'm at Hogwarts. I was sent by the Death Easters to kill you." Andrea was shoed.

"You… what?"

"They heard what you did for Ionia and her family. All the Triant girls were supposed to become Death Eaters when they grew up, but now their mom is in jail and they are protected by Dumbledore's side. So Voldemort is mad at you and wants to have you killed. He says you will be easier to kill than Harry because you don't have the scare."

Andrea tried to process this shocking information. "So you are saying that you have talked to Voldemort before?"

"Yes my parents bring me to Death Eaters meetings all the time."

"Wow. Okay, but why are you telling me this?"  
Christina looked defiant. "Because I don't want to be mean to you anymore. I think you're nice, and I don't want to kill you."

"Okay, well, that's good. So do you want to help us with our plant to overthrow Voldemort?"  
"Yes! And I can be a decoy because they still think I'm on their side."

"Perfect!" Ander told Christina what she was going to do. Christina went to Lord Voldemort's place to lead him ashtray.

Andrea continued with her plan to search for Voldemort. She hadn't followed Christina because that would have been suspicious- they were pretending that neither knew the other one was there.

Andrea found Voldemort rather quickly, in fact, when she stumbled upon a room that was designed to look like an ordinary boom closet, but was in fact a high-tech (for magic, anyway) stealth surveillance and photography (PLEASE NOTE that this is all magic, so they aren't using our technology, they are using magic to surveil, take pictures, etc. And YES they do have photographs in the magic world, read the books and watch the movies).

"Wow," thought Andrea, careful not to say anything out loud. "This is simply the most impressive collection of espionage equipment I have encountered in all my years." She agreed.

Suddenly without warning, footsteps started coming down the hall. She quickly ran into the closet and into another, smaller closet off the left side. This one had no surveillance equipment, and she used her wand to create a tiny, unnoticeable peephole so she could see what was going on in the sureveillance room even while she was hidden.

Voldemort walked into the room. He still looked very strange and inhuman, but he could walk and didn't seem weak at all. In fact, he seemed very strong. Andrea gulped silently.

Voldemort picked up a (magical) microphone and spoke into it. "Hello, please give me lowdown on what is going on in your part of the building, Morris," he said. Andrea did not recognize that as a Death Eater's name, but she realized that there must be thousands of Death Eaters that Voldemort didn't know about, especially now that Voldemort had taken over the wizarding world.

A crackly voice came over the microphone. "Yes, there don't appear to be any difficulties, but we will keep checking. McNamm tells me that there were some suspicious movements in the east area of the building."

"Yes, all right," Voldemort growled. "Hurry up, we don't have forever!" Andrea wondered what he was hurrying for, but she was glad that no one seemed to have noticed anybody sneaking around. _They must be wearing Harry's Invisibility Clot,_ she thought. Though she was worried that the 'suspicious movemnets' were related to their break-in. She hoped not.

While she was thinking this, Voldemort stayed in the room. Andrea couldn't leave until he left, she she signed, and sat down for a long, hard wait.

/AN: Sorry if this chapter was weird, but I wrote it really quickly. So I'm not going t ask for flames for this chapter, lol, but if you could leave some for one of the other chapters, or even one of my other stories, that would be great. But don't worry, you don't have to, I'm just suggesting. : )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, okay, I'm going to try and keep updating this regularly again because I know it's been a while and some people may be waiting for updates. Please review if possible, but you don't have to, it's okay. : )) lol and guess what? I also realized when I was reading my old stories (I did that during the time I was not writing to look for ideas) that I used to think that a flame was something bad too- once I said that my chapter was short because the flamers were discouraging me or something. Your Biggest Fan, are you sure that a flame is a good thing? Because a lot of people think it's bad… so yeanh, I was just wondering. Anyway, thanks for reviews, and (good) flames.

Suddenly, Andrea had an idea. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand, trying to remember a spell Hermino had taught her once.

"It's an all-purpose sell," she had said. "If you say it and think of something then it will automatically appear." It was very difficult and not very many wizards knew about it, but Hermione had read about it in a book in the library. It was kind of like a spell equivalent of the Room of Requeriments. Andrea thought with all her might of something and said the spell- "Erognius Qwertillious!" (Just so you know I made that up (you can probably tell lol), and it is not in the books, but I needed a plot device and this one came quickly). Andrea felt so tired, as if the spell had drained all of her energy out of her. But there in front of her was what she had wished for- a magic cell phone (magic, not electronic, so I'm not breaking the rules). The way it worked was like this: Andrea would call someone, and they would hear her voice in their head. They would think back to her, and she would talk and hear normally, as if she was talking on a phone. She decided to call Crow.

"Crow!" she said. "Don't be alarmed, I am verbalizing to you all the way through my supernatural handset that I invoked of late. Where amongst the edifice are you?"

Crow's voice came over the phone as if he himself had one. "I'm in the main part of the building. There are no signs of Death Eaters as of yet."

"Voldemort is right here!" Andrea whispered in loud, furtive glances.

"Voldemort what?" Crow gasped.

"I know! I am scared to death! And he looks very strong and I am worried he could kill me with his bare hands, or powerful spells." Andrea was quaking in fear.

"Hmm, that's not too cool." Said Crow.  
"I know! Do you think you guys could try and distract him or something, so that I can escape?"

"Funny," he said. "I'm not sure."

"Okay, well try. How about you make a very loud noise outside and see if he comes to investigate."

"You think I should do that?"

"Yes Crow! It is my only chance!"

"Ha. Well, I don't know about that."

Andrea was shocked. "What is it Crow? Do you already have something planned?"

"Good question. But I don't think I want to answer that."

Andrea sighed. "Okay, I guess I understand. You can't give away what you're going to do because if I was caught and given Vertiserum then I might tell. That makes sense, considering he's right here. But can you at least tell me if it has to do with explosives?" Before coming to Hogwarst, Crow had been famous for making small bombs and explosives to 'see what would happen'.

"Oh, I certainly can." Crow sounded smug. Andrea groaned inside, but then figured that this might turn into something good.

"Okay, but you have to promise to be careful."

"Hey, whatever."

"Good! Thank you so much!" she said. "Goodbye!"

"S'later, Andrea." They both hung up. Andrea felt relieved and worried at the same time. If she knew Croa at all, it would not be good getting him near explosives again. But if it was the only way… Andrea sat and waited, hoping for a miracle.

Finally, it came, in the form of a very loud boom outside the door. Voldemort yelled, then got on the magic microphen. "What in sam hill is going on out there?" he exclaimed. No response.

_Oh no, what if everyone was killed in the blast?_ Andrea thought. _I couldn't bear it if everyone was killed!_

Voldemort ran out of the room, and Andrea waited until a significant amount of time had passed before she quickly escaped. What she saw made her bloob run cold…

A/A: PLEASE LEAVE FLAMES! Lol sorry for the caps so high. But if you liked my story, I'd appreciate a flame from you (if they're good). Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay that's for the review Your Biggest Fan. Wow, I'm so amazed that you like my story so much. I mean I've always hoped that people would like it (and arielchan has stopped reviewing! It's so ssad, I hope she still reads this, and if she doesn't, I hope she'll tell me how to make it more exciting like she did before, because she was one of my fans form the beginning, okay, I'll stop nostalging now, lol) Anyway, wow, those stories about trolls and flames are weird. Is that really true about ancient mythology and the people who wanted to change the definition? So dramatic lol. Oh and THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH for asking more people to revewie!!!! You're the best ever! Okay, back to the story…

Everyone was alive. "Oh tank goodness!" she gasped, grabbing all her friends (even Christina, reluctantly) into a hug. "I was so worried that everyone was killed in the blast!" Crow grinned.

"You can't get rid of us that easily," he joinked. "I am a master at explosives." Andrea rolled her eyes. She knew that wasn't a good thing at all, but she was glad that it had helped them out this time. She bowed her head to say a quick word of thanks that no one had been hurt, and vowed to try and kick Crow of his bob-making habit ASPA.

"Okay, we need to get back to Hogwarts," Andrea said quickly. "Who knows what they'll do if they find us here. We don't know how many death eaters are still alvie." The rest nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Andrea, Crow, Ron Hermiobe, Harry, Ionia, Christina, and Ron ran back to where they had tied the threstrils while they were inside. Harry and Andrea helped the people who couldn't see them on, and then they all flew off.

Ass they flew through the night air on their way back to Hogwarts, Andrea felt a sudden sandness come over her. She felt as if she had accomplished nothing, and Dumbledore was still no where to be found.

Soon enough they found themselves back at Hogwarts and touching down on the ground. Then Ionia yelled, "Hey, look!" And low and behold, there was Dumbledore coming toward them on the grass.

Andrea felt as though she would faint in relief. She had been so worried about Dumbledore, and now she felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her chest. All she wanted to do was to lie down and forget about all her problems for a while. But she couldn't, because she had to save the world.

"Thank goodness!" Dumbledore gasped, looing just as worried as they were. "I heard of the bomb going off in the ministery and figured that Crow must be responsible, but I had no way of knowing if you were all right!"

"Don't worry, we're all fine," Andrea assured him. "But unfortunately we didn't stop Voldemort."

Dumbledore looked solemn. "I think I may know just the people to help you with that. After your disappearacne, I wasn't sure I would be able to go through with it, because I needed the help of all of you. But now that you're here, I know with cretinty that this will wok."

"Anything," Andrea siad. Dumbledore nodded again.

"Very well, then," he took something out of his pocket. It was a Time Turner. "You will be needing this."

A/N: Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm so excited! The new Pilates of the Carribean movie came out, and it was S0 COOOL!!!! Though it was a bit confusing. I am definitely going to do a crossover with them next chapter, so stay tuned! Will Turder is hut, so I kind of want to put him in my story, lol. But My favorite character is Elizabeth! They need to put more strong, supportive female characters in movies these days. Anyway, review if you don't mind! Thank you so much!

Oh this is a sad week for me. we graduate from middle school on Friday. I don't want to leave… so many good memories… butt still I'm going to be in high school next year. Kind of a scary thought huh? lol


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: YAY Ariel-chan's reading again: ) : ) Now I just need a review from Your Biggest Fan and I'm all set. Okay good idea, I will add Sirius Blake into the next chapter. He can help them with the thing I'm planning. ; ) Okay, next chapter hope you llike it!

"What will we be needing the Tire Turner for," asked Harry. Dumbledore looked at Andrea, and nooded. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he raised his back. She slowly shook her head, just a little bit, and he nodded back. _Okay, _her eyes said.

"Okay, guys, we need to do something that might freak you out a little bit!" she said, looking at Ionia especially, who was only a first year and not as accustomed to adventure and intrigue as the others were. Ionia looked brave, because she was brave. Andrea smiled encouragingly at her.

"Okay, first we need to get off the grounds. We'll have to walk, unfortunately, because if we fly the death eaters might spy on us."

"But we don't have to worry about that! Hogwarts uses protection!" Hermione reasoned. But Andrea was firm.

"I know Dumbledore has all kinds of measures set up to prevent their espionage, but I still don't want to jeopardize our mission in any way at all possible," Andrea said. "If they got past the protection, we would have a big problem, one that couldn't be dealt with so easily."

Hermione frowned. "I still say that it will be okay. Hogwarts protection is 99 effective."

"Yes, but then there's still that 1. Plus others have said it might be as low as 50. I don't want to risk it." Finally Hermione gave in, and they didn't risk it.

Once they were offf grounds, they could use the device. Andrea held the Time Turner, and looped it around everyone's necks. "Okay you guys, you are going to be very surprised as to where we are going," she said.

"Gee, do you think you can tell us?" Crow said sarcastically. Andrea shot him a dirty look.

"Have any of you heard of the movie Pirates of the Caribbean?" Andrea assed. They all nodded, except for Harry, who's step parents hadn't let him see any movies at all while he was locked in the cubpord under their stairs. "Okay, Harry. We,,l let's just say you're in for a surprise." She grinned. To the rest of them she said, "If you can believe this, we're going sailing on the Black Pearl!" Crow cheered. He was a big fan of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, and he practially worshipped Captain Jack Sparrow. "Okay, let's go!" Andrea cried, then turned the device the number of times that Dumblebore had said, and… they were off!

(this is a break in the story right here)

The next thing Andrea knew, she was in a warm, tropical locale and the sun was beating her. She opened her eyes and smiled, then laughed. "I can't believe we're really here!" she grinned. Everyone but Harry was looking around in wonder at the famous ship from one of their favorite movies. Harry, however, was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Andrea, care to tell us what the hck we are doing here? And where exactly here is? And what is going on between you and Dumbledore?" Andrea smiled at him, happier than she had ever been in decades, she felt.

"All in good time, my friend," she said. "Now, I think there is someone here you should meet." She glanced around, a bit worried. Dumbledore had said he was sending him, but where was he. Just then, a booming voice came above her.

"Ahoy, mateys!" Andrea recognized the voice, and so did Haryr. He glanced up joyfully.

"Sirius!"

"That's right!" Sirius Black swung down from the Crow's nest (lol CROW'S NEST) into their waiting aribs. He winked flirtily at Andrea. "God to see you again, girliew."

Everyone was so preoccupied greeting Sirius that they didn't notice the tall, broad man standing above them until he finally said, "So, is there some kind of party going on on my shop, ir what? Can I join in? Do you have some rum?" Andrea looked up into the face of Captain Jack Sparrow… who was pointing his sword straight in her eye.

A/N: OH NO! CLIFFHANGER! What will h appen next? Lol. Don't worry, I won't kill anybody… not even SIRIUS, who DIDN'T DIE!! Yes, I am in denial. ;) Anyway, I hope that people liked this chapter, and I hope they will like the next one, which I am going to be uploading presently, seeing as school's out and I have nothing to do. YOURBIGGESTFAN, YOU'D BETTER REVIEW SOON OR ELSE! lol just kidding, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I hope you do. I hope you didn't forget about me in my long stretches of absence. : )


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: To YourBiggestFan: Um… okay? lol just kidding but I'm not exactly sure what you were talking about (everything that was 'only hypothetical', I mean) But thanks for saying my story is hard to forget. : )))

"AHHH!" Said Andrea, who could not help it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crow, Ionia, and Ron jumped to her defense.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Ionia, who was very brave, even though she was a first year. "She's my friend!"

"We were sent by Albus Dumbledore!" said Hermione quickly, who realized that Captain Jack Sparrow would probably know who Dumbledore was- he had sent them there after all, and Dumbledore always had a raisin for everything. Captain Jack Sparrow lowered the pistil at once.

"I'm sorrry," he said. "I did not realize who you were working for, mateys. Therefore I guess you must know Sirius Black, aye?"

"Yes!" said Andrea, relieved. Sirius came and stood next to them, and varified to Jack Sparrow that he was indeed on their side. Captain Jack Sparrow was placated, and all and sundry were able to take the weight off their feet together and thrash out things like enlightened folks.

"So why did Dumbeldore send us here?" Andrea asked.

"Because he wanted me to come back with you!" said Captain Jack Sparrow, who seemed to think that that was rather obvious, and was lighting up a pipe in a bored manner.

"And me!" said Sirius, grinning at Andrea. Andrea smiled back. She liked Sirius, and was glad that he would be coming back with then. She sometimes suspected that he had a little bit of a crush on her too, but she still thought she was more in love with Harry.

"Okay then, we should time turn back to the Hogwarts time, and then see what youc an do to help. I don't exactly know what Dumbledore has planned, but she figured that she would find out soon enough. Even though she hadn't known him for very long, she still trusted him with her life.

Captain Jack Sparrow was still smoking the pope, but he stopped when he saw everyone getting up to leave. They all put the gold chain of the time turner around their necks, and were about to start turning when…

"Wait! Wait for me!" A lone finger was running across the decks, waving his arms wildly. "I'm coming too!" It was Will Turner. Andrea gaped in ashtonishment. She had liked Will when she had seen the movies, and he was even hooter in person. Will ran up to them and was out of breath from running so hard. ""I was asked by Gandalf to come too," He said, in an accent that sounded a bit like it did when he was Orlando Bloom playing Legolas in Lord of the Rings. (AN: I know that Will sounds different, but I like how he sounded in Lord of the Rings better so I make his voice sound like that in my mind)

Andrea nodded. "Good, we need all the help we can get. Now, get inside the loop." She held open the chain of the time turner and pulled Will inside of it, next to her. "Wait, before we go we should put on the invisibility clot, so that when we get we get there no one will be able to see us. Just in case there are death Eaters about," she added, seeing everyone's confused expressions. Then everyone nodded, understanding.

They whisked off when everyone was ready, and soon arrived at their intended location. As Andre predicted, the entire area was swarming with Death Eaters, and she was glad she had put Harry's clock over everybody. Dumbledore was righ tin the thick of it, blasting away death eaters like there was no tomorrow. So as to be as surprising as possible, Andrea and the rest waited until the best possible moment to throw their cloak off and begin in the battle. Under the cover of the cloak, Andrea looked down at Ionia, who looked excited. The young girl was so brave, yet so small. Andrea was seriously worried that something would happen to her in the battle. Over the time that they had nknown each other, Andrea had begun to think of Ionia as her little sister, someone who should be coveted and protected. She wasn't sure that she would be able to do that now.

Ionia, sensing Andrea's glaze, looked up at her. "Are we ready to go out and fight yet?" she asked in a quiet whispered voice, though it would be impossible for anyone to hear her over the nose of the battle even if she were shouting.

"Yes, it is time," said Andrea, looking once more at the girl in front of her. She was such acute little angle. So young. Then, before she could change her mind, she threw the cloack off all of them and charged forward into the battle with a terrible cry. Several. Death Eaters looked up in fear and astonishment, but Andrea kept coming. She wasn't going to stop any time soon- it felt too good. She had a feeling that she was finally about to get her revenge.

AN: Well okay, that's it! I hope you liked this chapter. I might continue with this story, or I might start a new story that will be a squeal to this one. I hope that my two biggest reviewers, Arielchan and Your Biggest Fan will review! But if they don't want to that's okay, no pressure. (lol Your Biggest Fan, all the mean reviewers think flames are bad… but so far you are the only flames I've gotten. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to keep writing more, then:D)


End file.
